The Lazarus Effect
by Millie M. Banshee
Summary: A poem in Abel's POV. Abel comtempletes what what will happen to him as he's dying, while he's dead, and when he comes back to life. It's a little sad but sweet too. You have to read this. Pretty please! I know y'all want to! One Shot


The Lazarus Effect

_**One Shot**_

(A/N I hope you all enjoy this one. I just figured something out if I'm not writing something funny I'm writing something dark. I have been asked if was Goth once or twice but I'm not. My ex-boyfriend calls me a "closet Goth" mostly because I have animal body parts and bones in my room. Oh, come on, who doesn't own an alligator head, freeze-dried fish, or a pickled shark? The cat bones might actually be stretching it though. Anyway, enjoy.)

* * *

Why now, why here?

She must not see me like this

I hesitate for her sake; that was my mistake

He comes closer to me

My brother; my twin

He raises his hand to my heart

I know what is coming but I can not act

I hesitated for her sake; that was my mistake

I feel… Pain

I feel… Empty

I feel… Cold

I feel… Lost

I'm falling forward onto the monster I call "brother"

I can see her; the star: Esther

Her face full of horror

With my last breath I call out to her

"E-Esther…"

My voice fades to nothing

I fear… For her

I fear… For the world

I fear… Eternal darkness

I fear… For my soul

I'm falling again

My vision betrays me to the darkness

It is not ironic?

That I, Abel, should be murdered by Cain

Cain, my elder brother

History repeats itself

Will I be a martyr like he who I'm named after?

Will my death mean anything?

I can hear Esther crying out

Her voice echoes in pain and sorrow

Soon even her cries leave me

I fear… Loneliness

I feel… Betrayed

I fear…

I feel…

Nothing

Silence, darkness eternal

Is this death?

This is death

Is this all that there is?

Silence, darkness eternal?

But yet I still have conciseness?

I am aware, yet I am not aware

I can see, yet I can not see

I can hear, yet I can not hear

I'm an in astral form?

I'm a spirit?

Cain and Esther

He feels no regret and she feels only sorrow

I want to go after him

I want to stay with her

I want to destroy him

I want to comfort her

But I can do nothing

He leaves her crumbled on the floor

Her tears are for me alone

I want to cry

But I can't cry

Why can't I cry?

I want to scream

But I can't scream

Why can't I scream?

Time has no meaning anymore

I feel so lost now

I don't know what do

I don't know what will come next

I don't know what will become of me

I don't know what will become of my friends

I don't know what will become of the world

Time is frozen for me

I'm scared

Christ, I'm scared

A new feeling has come over me

I fear no longer

I'm cold no longer

I'm lost no longer

The darkness is leaving me

I can see a light

I want to go to it

It comforts me

The light is so bright

But it doesn't hurt to look into it

I no longer feel anything but warmth and happiness

This is where I want to be

Yet despite this over whelming feeling of joy

Below me I can feel it

The coldness

The darkness

The fear

The lost

It also desires me

I'm torn between to two

I can't go to either

Purgatory

For my sins I have committed the place of darkness calls

But for the good I have done the place of light calls

I don't want to leave

I feel though I have forgotten something

I feel like something is incomplete

I hear someone cry out

I know the voice

I turn around to see her

The light and darkness vanish

Esther she doesn't want to leave me

Leon and the Professor are here

They try to comfort her

She doesn't want to leave me

She clings to my fallen body

I know why I wanted to stay

I remember what I have to finish

Time passes quickly in the living world

But for me time is frozen

My body is now in a church

My body rests peacefully incased in a black coffin

I'm surrounded by brilliant red roses

And candles light up the alter I rest on

She still cries for me even now

I know she feels guilt

But it wasn't her fault

I hesitated for her sake; that was my mistake

"It was my fault."

She can't hear me, but I want to tell her

"Esther, please don't cry. Do not feel guilt."

Though I speak to her she doesn't hear

"I hesitated for your sake; that was my mistake."

She blames herself

She thinks she's useless

She never got a chance to repay me

She believe she's to blame

I wish she could hear me

I wish I could hold her

I want nothing more than to comfort her

To bring her peace

To heal her heart

What is this feeling?

I can hear screams of pain and fear

Outside I see chaos unfolding

I now see other spirits like myself

Some rising to the light

Some falling to the darkness

And some, like me, stuck between the two plains

What should I do?

Can I even doing anything?

I have to see what's going on

No doubt this is Cain's doing

But I don't know if should leave her

But I have to know what's going on

I have to know what he has planned

I leave her but I feel guilt

I find myself in the city now inside the chaos

This city burns

Chaos is everywhere

Fear is everywhere

Sorrow is everywhere

Hatred is everywhere

Anger is everywhere

I can feel it all swirling around me

I'm helpless to stop it

It is my fault

I had my chance to destroy him

But I hesitated for her sake; that was my mistake

He knew Esther was there

He planned it all

He used her against me

If only I had another chance

I would get rid of him

Send him straight to the darkness

That is what I need to finish

I helped start this war centuries ago

Now I want to finish it forever

But I can't do anything!

"Please, help me, O' Lord on high! Help me so I may help them!"

Please hear my cries!

"I need to know what to do! If I can do anything to stop this!"

Please hear my cries!

"Give me another chance to set things right! I know I can!"

Please hear my cries!

"Please, I beg thee, O' Lord! Tell me what I need to do!"

Hear me, O' Lord!

"I'll do anything you wish of me! Just, please, help me to help them!"

Forgive me, O' Lord!

I want to cry

But I can't cry

Why can't I cry?

I want to scream

But I can't scream

Why can't I scream?

Please…

"HELP MEEEE!"

I hear… Something

I hear… A whisper

I hear… Him

I hear… I will obey

I have been heard

"Thank you…"

The church?

I need to return to Esther

She needs me now

In an instant I'm by her side again

She is still mourning

There is someone with her

A man, a Methuselah

He's telling her about what lies outside

He's telling her about the riots and deaths

The Vatican and Albion are working together

He's telling her to not let my will against Contra Mundi to die with me

And that not honoring that his a betrayal to me

"Esther, listen to him."

I wish you could hear me

He reaches out to her

He's telling her to stand up

He's telling her she has duty to fulfill

"Esther, please stand up!"

I wish you could hear me

He's been looking for her

Why?

She is the next ruler of Albion?

She's Crown Princess Esther Blanchett

"Esther, believe him, go with him. They need you, the world needs you."

She wants to deny it

She doesn't want to believe

"Esther, you're not powerless! I'll always be with you!"

_Why…?_

She spoke but her lips did not move

Did she hear me?

_Why did you have to leave me? I can't do this on my own._

"I have faith in you, Esther. I know you can do this."

_I can't be a princess. I'm not good for anything._

"Yes, you are! Don't ever doubt yourself! Not now, not ever!"

I wish you could hear me

I wish you could just once

_What do I do?_

"You know what you have to do!"

_Father Nightroad… Help me. I'm so lost_

"You're not lost! Ester, please. Go with him. I have faith in you."

_Father…? Why?_

I reach out to her gently

"Do you have to ask? Really…? It is because I am your friend."

I think she heard me

I know she heard me

She just spoke my name

"Esther, stand up! I'll guide you! I'll help you!"

I help her stand

She knows I'm with her

_Father Nightroad is that really you?_

"You know what you have to do. Go with him."

She speaks my name again

"It is your duty now. You have to protect everyone."

_Why are you helping me? I'm the one who—_

"No, you're not! I don't blame you for my death."

I want to cry

_But if I hadn't been there…_

"What's done is done, Esther."

But I can't cry

_But I'm alone without you_

"No, you're not. I'll always be by your side. I'll be there for you."

Why can't I cry?

It's because she's crying in my stead

She tilts he face skywards, praying

She smiles at my words

"You know what you have to do."

_Yes, thank you… Father…_

She leaves and I follow

I won't leave her alone

Not in her hour of need

We arrive at the palace

Chaos is at its gates

Esther knows what she must do

I must say she's quite brave to hang like that in the air

I know she'll make a great queen

She now stands before the chaotic throng

Her words are moving

The people listen to her

They believe in her words

"Esther, show them the way out of the darkness."

As I watch over her something comes to me

A voice that I know

It's calling to me

But I can't leave her now

"Now what do I do? I can't just leave."

_Do what you have to, right?_

"Right."

I leave her

But she smiles

I know she will be fine

The voice is coming from the church

I'm standing before my coffin yet again

But I see no one

The only light is from moon outside and the candles that surround me

I know someone called to me

Has she been waiting for me all this time?

Is she looking for me now?

"Lilith?"

My voice is small and weak

It's as though I'm ashamed to call to her

Perhaps I am ashamed

I'm ashamed… I didn't stop her

I'm ashamed… I couldn't stop him

I'm ashamed… I couldn't save her

I'm ashamed… That I did nothing

"Abel?"

I turn around looking for her

"Lilith, is that you?"

I wait for a response

I don't hear a sound

I begin to wonder if I had really heard her voice

I wanted to see her so badly

Did imagine it?

I guess I was wishing for too much

I then feel something wrap around me

I'm in someone embrace from behind

"It's been a while, Abel."

"Lilith…"

She lets go of me so I may face her

"You look surprised to see me."

Her voice still sounds the same

Oh, how I have missed her voice

"What are you…?"

"Hush."

She places a finger over my mouth

What is going on?

"Abel, I know you don't want this to end this way."

I stare at her

She smile at me

"You're getting another chance. Do not waste it."

"Another… Chance… I don't understand."

"You have to stop him, Abel. Even to the end of time if need be."

I hear a door open

It is Father Tres

What is he doing here?

I still don't understand

We watch him as he walks towards my resting place

"List to me well, Abel. That is my blood he holds in his hands."

"Your blood?"

"It will revive you. It is my gift to you."

"I don't deserve something like that from you."

I turn away from her

I can't look at her now

"Yes, you do. I forgive you."

"But I can't forgive myself, Lilith! I couldn't stop him from killing you!"

"You didn't know. How could you have known?"

"It's still my fault! If only I had been watching him more closely…"

"It's not your fault. It's no more your fault than it was Esther's with you."

I want to believ her

She smiles at me

"HE is giving you this second chance. HE allowed me to give you my blood."

"You mean… I…"

"It was not your time."

I get my second chance after all?

O' Lord, thank you. I will do my very best!

"HE whispered in Caterina's ear. She collected my blood and sent it here."

I hear someone else enter the room

I turn to see Esther

She has a look of surprise on her face

She's surprise to see Tres

I feel a pull on my chest

I see Lilith reach out to me one last time

"Until it truly is your time, I will always be waiting. Goodbye, Abel."

"Lilith, don't… Don't leave me!"

If feel the pull again

But it's stronger than before

"Goodbye, Abel."

She fades to nothing

"LILITH!"

No response

It's the pull again

Is my body calling out for the spirit return?

Is this pull my heart beating again?

I hear gunfire

Why is Tres shooting?

This pull is getting so much stronger

Cain!

Why is he here?

Oh, no, Father Tres!

Cain just sent him into the wall

"Esther, get out of here!"

She can't hear me

She scared

He's coming right at her

"Run, Esther!"

This time I'm actually pulled towards by body

What has Cain planned this time?

I have to know first

He wants to merge with me?

I will never allow that to happen

Not now, not ever!

This pull is so very strong

My body is calling out to me

I will not deny the summons any longer

The Lord has willed me to live again

I will not defy him

One last pull

I'm surround in darkness

But I know this darkness won't last

This time I won't lose to him

Abel will defeat Cain

I will defeat Cain

I can feel my body changing

Rebuilding itself, rapidly

I will live again

I will live and I will fight

Fight until the end of time if need be

I hear them just outside this coffin

I will live again

I will live again like Lazarus

This is the end for Cain

I will not let him hurt Esther

I will stop him

I will

I call the nano-machines to 100 percent

This the end for Cain

I will not lose

…until the end of time…

* * *

(A/N Long, wasn't it? But I hope it was good. I was going to put this on "Night's Dream Land" poems that I have also done but I figured this was more of a story than a poem so it gets it own little section. Please review I worked on it really hard. Tell me what you all think.) 

Millie M. Banshee


End file.
